The Eye of the Beholder
by EclipsaLover2003
Summary: When Spencer Benson moves to Gravity Falls, Oregon, he doesn't think he'll enjoy it there. But when he accidentally bonds with our favorite demonic triangle, Bill Cipher, he starts to realize things aren't always what they seem. Join him as he tries to navigate life in a way he never thought possible.


**Hello readers. It is I, EclipsaLover2003 with** **everyone's favorite story. I'm sure all of you are already wondering why you see this prologue again. I, with the power vested in me by myself and my lord and savior Bill Cipher, have decided to rewrite this story! Writing in the first person point of view isn't as easy as writers of fanfiction and other forms of literature make it look.**

 **So from now on, this story will be written in something a little bit easier for someone who is currently in the ninth grade: third person. Some stuff in the story will change, but it'll otherwise still be the same. Hopefully, you'll like these rewritten chapters and what I have for later in the story. PLUS, I have an announcement to make in the A/N later on.**

 **Disclaimer: Alex Hirsch and Disney own Gravity Falls. I do not have ownership over anything except my OC.**

 **Prologue**

Gravity Falls. A place filled with mystery and intrigue. If you moved there, you most likely wouldn't be very suspicious of it. On the surface, it just looks like an ordinary town. There's not much to worry about, right? The town isn't as dull as you think it is. This small town in Oregon has secrets. Secrets that were meant to be hidden away, never to be found out by anyone. These secrets ended up being exposed by a young man that didn't even want to be there in the first place. Eventually, he would learn to love his town and all its oddities, including his interdimensional friend. It's all in the eye of the beholder.

Of course, I'm getting ahead of myself. We have to start on that fateful day before Spencer's adventure first began. The day Spencer's life changed for the worst.

It all started when Spencer's father lost his job. There was an "incident" that he was blamed for. As you can probably guess, Mr. Matthew Benson tried to explain. Sadly, no one listened, and he ended up unemployed. What made matters worse was the fact that everyone shunned the Benson family for weeks. Plus, Mr. and Mrs. Benson had already sent Spencer's brother Thomas to go to college. Things finally changed when Matthew got a phone call from his cousin Priscilla, who lived in a small town in Oregon called Gravity Falls.

She had gotten married to some bigshot named Preston Northwest, and they even had a daughter around Spencer's age. Spencer, being the curious boy he was, asked why no one ever mentioned Priscilla.

"Some bad things had happened between Priscilla and the rest of our family." he'd said. "In the end, everyone else just sorta cut her off."

"You met Priscilla a few times when you were younger. That's probably why you don't remember. One year, they came to wish you a happy birthday."

Spencer remembered that day, although vaguely. He got a few great gifts from everyone in the family. Even Tommy, Grandma, and Grandpa sent him stuff. There was one gift that he'd gotten that topped all of them: A box set of _Ducktective_ episodes. _Ducktective_ was one of Spencer's favorite shows.

That was all there was to say. The next thing to do was to make specific arrangements. The Benson's were to stay at the Northwest Mansion until Matthew could find a suitable enough job. The family was very excited to be living in a mansion.

Lots of families dreamed about living somewhere like the Northwest Mansion, but few people can say they'd been given the opportunity. Something like this was a once-in-a-lifetime chance.

At some point, Spencer did a little research on the Northwest family. An ancestor of the family named Nathaniel Northwest had founded Gravity Falls. After that, there were holes in the history that Spencer promised he would investigate later.

As they began to prepare for Moving Day, Spencer had realized something. What would happen to his friends here? He couldn't just up and leave like that. It would be a terrible thing to do to people who you grew up with.

"I don't know why we have to leave home." Spencer had told his parents. He continued to go to school and try to have as much fun as he could to take his mind off of the move. Nothing seemed to work in the slightest.

"This is something we have to do, Spence." his father had told him for the tenth time already. "If we don't move, we'll be poor. Besides, people would be happy if we left town, anyway." Spencer couldn't argue with that logic. He didn't understand how he could even walk to school without being attacked by the neighborhood kids.

The fact that his friends didn't hate him was pretty baffling. Despite this, he didn't know how he was going to say goodbye to any of them. Luckily, Spencer knew exactly what to do.

Spencer called all of his closest friends into their favorite spot in the backyard. He hadn't told them about him leaving yet, so this was probably the perfect time. "Spencer, what's wrong?" his best friend Alex asked first. Trying to work up the courage to talk to his friends, Spencer finally told them everything. As you can expect, there was a lot of yelling and protesting.

"Is this because of what happened?" another friend named Brittany asked. "We aren't even mad at you about that! There is no reason for you to leave because of something so stupid."

"We have to move, or things will be harder on us." Spencer tried to explain it to his friends. He completely understood why they felt this way. This group of kids had been friends since kindergarten. There were some hard times where their friendship had been tested, but it always came through. Spencer leaving would leave holes in their hearts that they wouldn't be able to close for who knew how long.

When they were finally satisfied, the friends all hugged and promised to video chat with Spencer whenever they could. Spencer realized that these were the best friends he could ever have. What would Spencer do when they moved? The sudden happiness he felt disappeared as quickly as it had come. " _I may never see them again. What am I gonna d_ _o_?" he thought.

A week later, it was time to move. The Bensons had said their goodbyes to everyone and got on the road. They had left a place that they loved dearly, and they were never coming back. "I still can't believe we're doing this, Matthew." Layla Benson said excitedly.

Spencer said nothing to that. After 13 years of being in Florida, he knew that things could get boring. He felt the same way sometimes, but that didn't mean he wanted to leave and never come back.

"I wonder what the mansion will look like?" Matthew asked, trying to make unwanted conversation.

"It's probably gonna be one of those generic, bland mansions with big front gates."

Layla and Matthew looked at each other with concern. They knew Spencer wouldn't like moving, and Layla did her share of complaining before they decided to tell him. What if Spencer never adjusted to their new home? What if he hated them like Tommy did? " _Why am I even thinking about that? Things are going to be different. They_ need _to be different._ " she thought.

The family sat in silence for a while. Then Spencer decided to do the one thing that would calm him down: he listened to music. Eventually, he was guided to sleep by the sounds of his favorite music. He always listened to music whenever he was in a sour mood. Of course, this happened a lot lately, but he was fine afterward. If he were awake, he would have seen a bright yellow eye staring at him. He also would have seen it suddenly blink out of existence.

* * *

The Nightmare Realm. A place where the worst demons live. Like Qgffhfifjdjf the Devourer who feeds on the nightmares and goods dreams of the residents of the many different universes, dimensions, and realities. Another terrifying demon was Cecil. With a name like that, you're probably wondering why he's in the Nightmare Realm. All you need to know is that you definitely shouldn't listen to his soothing voice for too long.

There was one demon, however, who wasn't as bad as the others. His name was Bill Cipher. He had lived in the Nightmare Realm for thousands of years. If you were to meet him, the first thing you would notice was his body shape. The other thing you would see was his bright yellow color and his one huge eye. His outfit of choice was a top hat with one of those old-timey canes that people used to twirl around.

He was one of the most powerful demons in the Nightmare Realm. Because of this, the other demons tended to stay away from him whenever he came near. A few years ago, he met someone who wouldn't run away. Sixer was one of Bill's best friends. Sixer's real name was Stanford Pines. Stanford had settled into Gravity Falls years before they met. He had been captivated by the weirdness of Gravity Falls and had summoned Bill accidentally for answers. Since then, Bill helped Stanford whenever he could. This required bonding to one another for ease. It had been a relationship that blossomed into a friendship. But then, something happened.

Stanford had to sever their bond for reasons Bill still didn't know. Bill became lonely again after that, even though they always communicated from time to time. It wasn't the same, which leads us to today's current situation. Bill was very bored. He had nothing to do, so he did a little spying. "Nothing exciting is happening. A war between two ancient civilizations? BORING?" he said, still flicking through dimensions.

The next thing he decided to do was randomly choose a dimension. He closed his eye and said "Eeny, meeny, miny, YOU!" as he landed on one of his favorite dimensions: the Earth dimension.

"What do we have here?" he said he laid eyes on a young kid asleep in a car. He was a Caucasian male that was either 12 or 13. He had blond hair and a tiny cut under his left eye. He was also wearing a pair of black glasses that appeared to be super-glued at the bridge.

A quick look into his mind told him that the boy's name was Spencer. He and his family were moving to Gravity Falls, which could only mean one thing: It was time to return to Gravity Falls. There was something about this Spencer kid that was _very_ familiar. He reminded Bill of Sixer when they first met.

Thinking about Sixer made Bill sad sometimes. He was one of the only people, demon or otherwise, that Bill clicked with.

"I wonder if he wants a dream demon for a friend?" he said with a smile. Or it would have been a smile if he had a mouth. It had been a while since he'd done this to someone that was so young.

All that he needed to do was send a little message. Bill reached out and entered Spencer's mind. He pulled back all the memories, dreams, nightmares, everything. Finally, he was in Spencer's dream, and it was dark. There were boxes filled with junk and even some old clothes. He looked around and saw a circular window with the moon shining through it. At that moment he realized he was trapped in an attic.

Teenagers are a tough breed of human. They're so rebellious and depressed. No one understands why becoming a teen is a stage of life. Besides the hormones, the worst part about being a teenager is how you start seeing the world. You begin to realize everything your parents told you was true. Then you sometimes close yourself off from the world. You think no one knows how you feel.

Spencer had been feeling this for a few months. He wasn't as open as he used to be. He only felt free in his dreams. Lately, that feeling of freedom had disappeared. His thoughts were now plagued with images of him and his family being thrown out of town. Everyone looked so angry with them. Even his friends were among the angry mob.

The dream he was having now seemed different, though.

 _He had just finished helping his dad empty the moving van. The street they lived on was a pretty standard street. It was almost like a cul-de-sac, but it reminded him of his old neighborhood._ _The house was light blue with a grey roof and white windows that sat in between two other homes that were currently irrelevant. The front lawn was freshly cut, and he could smell the scent of the night air as he sat outside._

 _He was happy. Despite how disappointed he was when he found out they were going to move_ _, he no longer felt trapped in a closed space with the agony and despair he had. Deep inside, he knew he would_ like living _somewhere other than home._ _Even his parents were proud of him. They were planning on going out to eat later on that night. Speaking of his parents, he heard his dad call his name. "Spencer, I need you to go into the attic for me," he shouted._

 _"Alright," Spencer called back. He got up and went into the house. When he found the attic, he realized that it was a little too high. "Ugh, why am I so SHORT?" he said aloud, walking back to the kitchen._ _Before he could make it again, the attic door flew open and the ladder fell. There was this unseen force pulling him closer and closer to the ladder, closer to the attic._

 _He wanted to find out what was up there. He_ needed _to find out why he was being drawn to this seemingly normal ladder. He started climbing being brought more and more into the attic. His head popped up, and he saw the strangest thing: a yellow triangle with a top hat pacing around talking to himself._

 _The triangle suddenly looked up at him with one single eye. "You must be Spencer. It's nice to meet you. My name is Bill Cipher." the triangle had said. This was the weirdest thing to ever happen in one of Spencer's dreams. Of course, when something happens in your thoughts, you're supposed to go along with it._

 _"It's nice to meet you, too, but I have to ask: What are you?" Spencer asked. It's not every day you have a dream about a basic shape with a peculiar dress sense._

 _"My name is Bill Cipher and I am your friendly neighborhood dream demon."_

 _Spencer_ _was confused. He knew that dream demons had more control over dreams than the person dreaming. This would probably terrify you if you watched the Bad Dream on Oak Road movies, but Spencer liked things like Bill._

 _The thought of supernatural beings existing intrigued Spencer. Things like ghosts, demons, and other mythical creatures made him excited. He was also a part pf many different forums and group chats._

 _"Wait a minute. Are you trying to kill me so you can devour my soul?" he asked, starting to get very concerned. What would happen if Bill decided to kill him right now? Dying in your dreams isn't a great way to start your new life._

 _"What? I don't even do that!" Bill responded, a look of disgust on his face. "Anymore." he added. This made Spencer even more apprehensive around the apparent dream demon."That's not the point. The point is that you're gonna be be moving to Gravity Falls. This means we can communicate and stuff."_

 _"What do you mean communicate? How are you supposed to talk to me?" Spencer asked. He was becoming more and more interested as the conversation continued. Was his first friend really about to be a basic shape?_

 _"The good news is that my powers are stronger when I'm in Gravity Falls for some weird reason. The bad news is what we'll have to do later on and I don't know if you'll want to do that." Bill explained._

 _Spencer was going to ask what he was talking about, but then his vision started getting cloudy. The next thing he knew, a bright light shined on him and Bill. He saw nothing but a bright light and then he woke up._

Spencer bolted upright, looking around wildly. He was still in the car, but it looked like evening time had come around. He couldn't explain what had just happened. Did he really just become buddies with a demon? " _What was it he said about Gravity Falls?'_ Spencer thought.

His questions would be answered when they finally made it to their new home.

* * *

 **Well, there you guys go. I do hope you guys like this rewrite as much as I seem to. I added some things to the chapter and I also removed others. Don't worry though. If you guys still want Spence to befriend Gravity Falls' renegade teens, I can still keep that in the story.**

 **Now for the announcement: I am trying to coauthor this with AryaKitty, the author of Blue, Cyan, and many other fics. I am also looking for a beta to help me with stuff like details and stuff like that. If there are any betas who would love to help, I humbly ask for your service. this story is putty in your hands.**

 **In the next chapter, or should I say the first chapter, The Bensons are going to meet up with the Northwests at one of Gravity Falls' hotspots. Here's a hint where: It deals with food. Remember to favorite, follow, and review. I really wanna know how I'm doing.**

 **Until the next chapter,**

 **This is Eclipsalover2003 signing off.**


End file.
